Edwards POV Some chapters in Twilight Revamped
by Purple Fire Dragon
Summary: Just Chapter 1 of Twilight Revamped in Edward's POV


**Edwards POV**

**At Bella's House**

"Is my dad asleep?"

"Yes he went to bed about 20 minutes ago, from his thoughts he decided not to go check on you and just let you sleep because he thought you looked a little tired"

"That's good. You know that I wasn't actually tired I just said that to my dad so that he would leave me alone and I could have some privacy with you."

"I figured as much. You didn't seem that tired when I left you downstairs to await your father's arrival. It was quite boring having to hear you but not being able to see you. You dad has very interesting thoughts I might add."

"Sorry if you were bored, I myself couldn't wait to see you again. What was my dad thinking?"

"Well let's just say he is curious why you seem so happy all of a sudden and was confused when you told him that there isn't a boy you are interested in town. It was quite funny. He was thinking several things, you were lying to him and that you have a secret boyfriend that you don't want him finding out about, you are not interested in boys but like girls instead and are afraid to tell him, you are dating a girl and don't want to tell him, or none of the above and he is afraid that you will never find someone special."

"Oh that must have been funny. I don't my dad has to worry that I am or will be dating a girl, or that I will never find someone special. I wasn't exactly lying to him, you don't exactly live in town, but I guess I was lying about a secret boyfriend part if that is what you are too me. I guess I am happy."

"Well I would love to be your boyfriend if you were to be my girlfriend. What are you happy about?"

"Silly, I am happy because of you and I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Oh, you really shouldn't be happy about me but at the same time I am happy that I have you…

So I was thinking there was something I wanted to try, seeing as I am becoming accustomed to your heavenly scent"

Before let her answer me I took her face in my hands again much like I did in my meadow, well actually our meadow now causing her to momentarily stop breathing.

"Remember to breathe love." I chuckled.

"Oh sorry, you just dazzle me"

"I dazzle you?"

I thought it was funny that she thinks I dazzle her, when I think she dazzle's me. I am constantly mesmerized by her beauty.

"Yes you do."

"I think it's the other way around. Anyway where were we? Oh, right."

I didn't actually forget but I guess I was just trying to act human even though I didn't have to be around her. I guess it was just a habit when I am around humans.

As I lean in towards her I momentarily hesitated in order to test myself probably to see if I was still in control of my bloodlust and also making sure that Bella was still breathing, before pressing my cold, marble lips pressed ever so softly against her warm lips.

What neither of us was prepared for was what happened next. Her fingers knotted in my hair, clutching me to her as the kiss started soft and steady until it gradually became more urgent.

I was completely lost too far gone to stop and at that time I didn't want things to end and it looked like neither did she. I know my eyes were full of lust and the color of onyx, but I didn't care all I wanted was to make love to this beautiful woman that I wasn't thinking straight.

When she opened her eyes and saw mine I saw that hers too was full of lust and mirrored mine, which was odd seeing in a human, but then again I have never been with a human let alone another vampire. I continued being in a lust filled hays when I smelled Bella's arousal that permeated my senses. There was no hope for me; I couldn't stop even if I tried nor do I want to at this point.

Bella and I soon found ourselves naked and although I was completely lost in a lustful haze I found myself silently asking for permission to enter her. She answered me by giving me a passionate kiss on the lips. I was aware that when I gently pushed past and broke her hymen she probably had some discomfort but when she begged me to go deeper and faster I knew that she was no longer in pain and enjoying this as much as I was. I continued pleasuring her until we both reached our peak and rode out our orgasms.

When our bodies finally relaxed we spend several minutes staring at each other. Never in my life have I ever experienced anything like this before.

Making love to this beautiful woman was magical. I have to admit I have experience love making through the thoughts of others much to my chagrin but nothing compared to me actually experiencing this myself.

Never realized what I was missing until Bella and I consummated our relationship. I now feel complete and I am already deeply in love with her. I had to break the silence and speak to her.

"God that felt so good I never thought I would ever experience something as wonderful as making love to a beautiful woman as you"

As soon as I spoke those words and called her a beautiful woman she blushed. Well she is beautiful and I now get to call her mine and I love her.

"No reason to be embarrassed love, you are beautiful. I hope you don't mind me calling you love"

"No I don't mind you calling me love and thanks for telling me that I am beautiful"

"Your welcomed love and I guess I have more control than I thought, although I didn't except to give into you so easily though." I chuckled

It's funny I was always worried about my control especially since I have never been with a woman let alone a human woman. If I wasn't careful I could have crushed her, thank god I didn't because I would have been lost if I ever lost her. Now that I have found her I am never letting her go I hope she feels the same.

"I had a feeling that you would never hurt me. I too never expected to go this far so quickly but there is no way I am complaining."

It's funny I was stronghold in sustaining until marriage but oh well too late for that but I can still make her an honest women and ask her to marry me. Hopefully she will accept.

"Me either love. Although it's too late say this but the era I am from we got married before we had sex but I guess my dormant teenage hormones resurfaced and overpowered my sensibilities and my upbringing, although like I said before I agree with you I am not complaining. I would like however like to make an honest woman out of you eventually"

"Well to tell you the truth, my mother Rene has somewhat tainted my views on marriage seeing as she is on her second and has instilled negative views, and my father still believes that he is infatuated with Rene and I fear that he will never get married. So to make the story short my views of marriage are somewhat influenced by my parents, but now that I think about it I am not opposed to marriage completely, I am just not sure if I want to get married until I am a little older, not much older seeing that you are forever 17. My ideas could change, who knows maybe I wouldn't mind marrying you sooner or later."

Hey at least she didn't say no. It looks like she is reconsidering her views. I can't wait to call her my wife.

"So if I were to ask you, you would say yes." I said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes I suppose I would say yes eventually. Edward I already feel like I have known you for years if that is even possible."

I know how she feels. It as if I have known her forever. I hate to admit this but it is as if our souls recognized each other. Never thought it would be the day where I agreed with Carlisle that vampires have souls. I would have to disagree however that some don't but now that I ponder I believe that when we go "vegetarian" we regain some of our humanity hence recapturing our souls.

"I feel the same way love. Anyway now that I am acting like a hormonal teenager I am not opposed to a repeat of what we did tonight." I said while kissing her forehead.

Geez I am already horny and wanting more. What's up with these feelings that I am encountering, I am a 105 year old vampire. I guess it must have something to do with the fact that I am frozen at 17. Whatever the case maybe I love everything about her.

"Me either."

At least she feels the same way. After all she is in fact a 17 year old; however, a very mature and intelligent 17 year old, who found herself just as lost as I was several minutes ago.

I decided to survey the room to see if there was any damage to anything. I remember biting pillows when I had an orgasm and when my vampire instinct took over to mark my mate I had to resist biting her because she is still human and I didn't want to risk either turning her or killing her since her blood is so strong. The only thing that I could think of at the moment was to bite down on pillows, but when I did that feathers exploded throughout the room.

"I guess there were some casualties of our love making now that I look around the room."

"At least the casualty wasn't me, but why are their feathers all over the room. I didn't know my pillows had that many feathers. What am I going to tell my dad when he wakes up, that my room exploded?"

That would be an interesting conversation with her father. Especially since I am sure she doesn't want to mention to her father that she just lost her virginity to a secret boyfriend under said roof while he was sleeping. I will clean this mess up and look around the house for a pillow while she sleeping.

"I will help you clean it up your dad will never know. But as for the feathers, would you rather I have bit you causing you to either die or change into a vampire before your ready or would you rather I bit the pillows instead."

"I guess you right, not ready to become one of you quite yet and dying isn't an option."

I know she wants to become a vampire eventually, for that I suppose when the time comes I will change her but I do want her to experience things that wouldn't be the same once is no longer human.

"That's good because I want you to remain human as much as possible since human experiences are quite different from vampire experiences."

"Oh, I understand."

I think she understands, but I think I also she had a hint of disappointment but I could be wrong. Maybe she is tired and should get some rest.

We kissed some more and made love several more times before she began to really show signs of being exhausted. I now see the advantages of being a vampire, if she was a vampire like me we could go on all night without ever being tired, but because she is human she needs time to recover and I am more than happy to give her some time.

"You should get some rest I will be here when you wake up in the morning." I said while kissing her forehead.

"Hey Edward"

"Hmm" I think I was in a blissful state by the way I answered her.

"I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart. Now get some rest, would you like me to hum you a lullaby that I have been working on."

"Yes please"

With that I hummed a lullaby while she drifted off to a peaceful sleep. With vampire speed I quickly picked up all the feathers and disposed them in the outside dumpster and then search around the house until I found a pillow in the linen closet for which I placed under her head without waking her.

When Bella was a peacefully sleeping I felt my phone vibrate. I knew immediately that it was _Alice_. Who else would be calling me? She probably got a vision of us making love how embarrassing.

Having a physic sister does have its disadvantages sometimes but I guess I shouldn't be the one complain since I can't help invading people's minds and listening to their thoughts. I guess I am just as bad and it really can't be helped, so I just flipped open my phone.

To ensure that either Bella or her father woke up during my conversation I spoke very softly that only other vampires could understand and hear.

_"Hey Alice what's up"_

_"Oh not much except I suppose congratulations are in order, I guess you finally got rid of your V Card." _

_"Alice, (I groaned), I suppose there is not hiding that fact is there."_

My family and their teasing; what's up with that. I guess I should get use to it.

_"Nope Anyways you should bring Bella over to meet the family tomorrow. We are all dying to meet our new sis."_

Glad that they consider her family but I am worried about Rose she was a bitch to her and it will only continue if I bring Bella to meet the family, but at the same time if I plan on being with her forever I guess I should consider the fact that I can't avoid Rose indefinitely. However being stubborn as always I just had to keep protesting.

_"Alice do I have to bring her over I am quite enjoying spending alone time with her and besides do you really think that such a good idea, what about Rose, not to mention the fact that Em might embarrass her too much."_

I am not too worried about Em, but he can take things too far sometimes with his teasing and Bella is sensitive but at the same time Em can be very caring vampire.

_"Hey mister you are not going to hog her, I am after all her soon to be best friend and sister. As much as I know that you are fully enjoying her company you have to bring her to the house in the morning, you don't have a choice because if you don't then I will drag her myself do you understand? Also Rose won't be that much of an issue. Rose will just be Rose but everything will be fine trust me. And as for Em don't worry about him, he already loves Bella as a sister and I wouldn't stress too much about the teasing things. Bella might surprise you. "_

The annoying pixy strikes again; just kidding sis. Yeah that's true Bella is always full of surprises. I wonder what she saw in her visions that indicated that Rose wouldn't be an issue.

_"Alright I trust you. See you tomorrow I guess."_

_"I am not telling you my visions because that will spoil the fun. Oh before I go make sure you tell Bella that she will be staying the night with us, Charlie won't be home he's going to be fishing the rest of the weekend."_

There is no way in hell I am allowing her to be alone. I am much too selfish. Although we will be in a house full of vampires at least we will be able to make love without the risk of getting caught. Even though I can read minds, I am certain that I was very distracted tonight making love to her.

_"Ok I will let her know; talk to you later sis."_

_"Ok bro"_ she giggled

Wonder what made her giggle, never mind I don't want to know.

_"Bye"_

_"Bye"_

I clicked the phone shut and placed it back in my pocket.

The rest of the night I watched my love sleep peaceful. Every once in a while I watch her smile or giggle. I wonder what she is dreaming or thinking about that made her happy enough to giggle. I also wonder why she isn't talking in her sleep. The many times I have watched her sleep without her knowledge she would talk in her sleep and sometimes she would even call my name. Not tonight. Tonight she just smiles and giggles. How I wish I could read her mind. Oh well. I guess I will ask her about that in the morning.

* * *

**Morning After**

_I am debating whether or not if I should go knock on Bella's door, never mind by the soundscoming from her room I can tell that she is still asleep. It is very early like 5 am, so I am going tolet her sleep. Too bad I wanted to say goodbye before I left for my weekend long fishing trip. Ohwell I won't be back until tomorrow night. Maybe she will go see some friends and get out of thehouse. ~Charlie_

Charlie left about 20 minutes after he took a shower and ate his breakfast. About 20 minutes laterI heard Bella start to wake so I shifted my wait and stared at her until she opened her eyes forwhich I saw that she woke up smiling.

"Good morning love, why are smiling"

"Well I am just so happy and I just had a wonderful yet strange dream."

"Mind telling me what the dream about" I mused. Her smiling and her obvious happinesscoupled with me not being able to read her mind is killing me.

"Well I was dreaming about three beautiful children, I don't remember that much about themexcept they seemed to be related to you or me not sure why though. The overall dream washappy.

"I wonder why she is dreaming of children. I know that is the one thing that I can't provide herand the one thing she will have to give up if she wants to be with me forever. This does make mesad but at the same time I don't think I can ever give her up she is my life now and just thethought of her being with another man makes me growl with Jealousy. Who knew I had thatemotion."

Not sure why either, sounds like you had a great dream though."

"Yes I did. Hey what do you want to do today?"

"Well for starters Alice called during the night and wanted me to tell you that she and the rest ofthe family are dying to finally meet you. They already consider you a part of the family. Howdoes that sound."

"I do want to meet your family and second is my dad still here he usually leaves for his fishingtrip with his buddies right about now I think"

"Yes love he left about 40 minutes ago and your dad didn't want to wake you but at the sametime wished that he could have said goodbye before he left. I got this through his thoughts. I amglad I didn't have to hide in the closet, otherwise it would be very hard to explain why a malewas in your bed."

"That for sure my dad would have a heart attack especially if he ever finds out what we did lastnight, anyways when is he due back."

"That reminds me Alice said that he won't be back until tomorrow night."

"Oh right Alice and her future seeing abilities. Ok."

"Funny love, anyway because your dad won't be back until tomorrow night do you want to staywith me at my house?"

"So does that mean we can have a repeat of last night activities?"

"Well as much as I would love to devour you as much as possible I think you might be too sore,but we will play it by ear. Ok. How about you take a shower and I will make you some that sound good to you?"

"Yes that sounds good."

With that I went down stairs to the kitchen to make her some breakfast, while she got herselfready. I wanted to give her some privacy for one because I am afraid that if she was sore orbruised I would feel horrible and as much as it would pain me to do so I probably never want tomake love to her until she changed and if she wasn't sore or bruised I wouldn't find the strengthto resist her seeing as though she is under the covers naked. I just had to leave the room.

I raced downstairs because I wanted to make Bella breakfast as quickly as possible. I hate to admit it I am actually exited that she will meet my family. I know from Alice that most of them consider her family but I still worry.

The Swan household has a wide variety of food. I know that normally she just eats either cereal or pop-tarts but I wanted to make this breakfast special, heartier, and something that will last longer so that she doesn't have to feel obligated to eat in front of us since we don't eat human food and would end up watching her. I know that she doesn't like to be the center of attention and if we are watching her she will feel self-conscious. I want to make her experience meeting my family comfortable.

_I wonder what Bella would want to eat, would she mind having a ham and cheese omelet with_

_Hash browns. Or would she want something else ~Edward_

_Why is Bella laughing? ~Edward_

_Edward I am laughing because you were talking to herself a minute ago and to answer your question, Ham and cheese omelet with hashbrowns does sound good. ~Bella_

I froze for a split second and then recovered.

_Wait minute I wasn't talking out loud was I. no I wasn't. Can she read my thoughts? ~Edward_

_Edward? Um can you hear me? ~Bella_

_Ok don't freak out Edward now not only am I hearing Bella answer my thoughts I am randomly hearing her thoughts when she is directing it to me. Yet normally I can't read her mind. Am I finally going crazy? ~Edward_

_Hey Edward, you are not going crazy we somehow are able to communicate through our minds. ~Bella_

_That freaked me out a little bit. Does that mean you can read my mind and communicate through directly to my mind all the time?_

_Not quite sure Edward. All I know is that I am able to hear and communicate to you but I am not sure if that means I can suddenly read your mind or anyone else's. I don't think you should worry too much, I am not. ~Bella_

_Ok, I won't worry. So the omelet is ok? ~Edward_

_You know that this might come to us as an advantage. ~Edward_

_How so? ~Bella_

_Well at school we could have a conversation with each other and no one would ever be able to catch us. We could appear to be paying attention in school but actually communicating this way. Plus if you are in a different class we could communicate and never get bored again. ~Edward_

_That would be fun. No more notes passing in class and no more people trying to listen into our conversations as if they were the gossip of the century. ~Bella_

_Ok let me get back to cooking your breakfast while you continue with your shower. ~Edward_

_I will be out of the shower in a few minutes. See you soon. Love you. ~Bella_

_Love you too sweetheart, your omelet should be ready by the time you come down stairs. ~Edward_

_Ok the omelet is finish so I am just going to place it in the oven to keep it warm while I wait for her to come down. In the mean time I am going to call my father. To get some advice I am slightly worried. Why is she suddenly able to hear some of my thoughts and communicate with me through my mind? Maybe he has some answers. ~Edward_

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Carlisle. While waiting for him to answer I heard Bella's heart rate pick up but didn't get too worried about it since immediately it seemed to correct itself.

"_Hello"_

_"Hey dad, it's me Edward I want to discuss things with you before Bella and I head over to the house to meet the family."_

_"What do you need to discuss son."_

_"Well first I need to make sure that you are in a place that other's in our family couldn't hear this conversation."_

_"Ok I will go in my car and take a drive some place. Hang on a second."_

I heard his car engine turn on. Him pulling out of the garage and then drive to someplace secluded and then heard him turn off the engine.

_"Ok I am at a place that others cannot hear. What is it son."_

_"Well you see Bella and I sort of um consummated our relationship last night and this morning I noticed something different about Bella" _I said embarrassingly

_"Is she hurt; you know that was very dangerous of you to attempt this when while she is still human. Why were you willing to take that risk?"_

_"I know I am sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't stop I was in complete control with my bloodlust but not in control of my other urges I guess. Anyway no she isn't hurt, not that I can tell anyway. This is hard to explain."_

_"Take your time son."_

_"While she was in the shower she somehow was able to hear what I was thinking at the moment and then was able to project her thoughts into my mind. It wasn't the same as me being able to read her mind which I still can't this was different."_

_"I wonder why this is happening. Can she read your mind all the time or does this happen only when you are thinking about her? Has there been anything else occur out of the ordinary?"_

_"I am not sure, if she can read my mind outright, in truth she doesn't know either at least that is what she told me. I haven't discussed anything further with her if she noticed anything else happening to her. I am really worried about this Carlisle."_

_"Well you should probably ask her if she notices anything different about her other than the so-called mind reading and projecting of thoughts. If she feels comfortable discussing things with me then I wouldn't mind examining her to make sure that she is in fact physically ok after you guys made love last night."_

_"I think it might be best if you discuss things with her as a doctor. If there is something wrong with her or if she is confused about something I think you would understand more than I would. I am not sure if I would be able to help her understand that is why I called you."_

_"I understand son. I would be more than happy to discuss things with her when she gets her. I should head back before the others start to get suspicious. They were already suspicious when you asked me to go someplace they couldn't hear."_

Before I said bye to Carlisle, I was jumped in surprised because Bella came into the kitchen without me even being aware. I even found myself yelling into the phone.

_"Ok bye Carlisle. What the hell"_

_"What is it son"_

_"Bella just startled me when she came into the kitchen. I didn't even hear her."_

_"Well that is strange you usually don't get so distracted and can detect when others are around you. Just be careful ok, anyway I probably should be going back. See you in a few. Say hello to Bella for me and let her know that I want to discuss things with her later if she doesn't mind. Bye."_

_"Ok I will do that. Bye"_

Just then I hung up the phone and place it back in my pocket.

"Did you have a nice conversation with Carlisle?"

"How did you know I was talking to Carlisle?"

"Not sure, I just know."

Cryptic much she is acting so strange. I guess it's a good thing that Carlisle wants to discuss things with her. I want to find out what's happening. She was fine this morning but now something is different and I am starting to get worried

"Is there anything you need to discuss with me?"

"No I am just confused; I probably should talk to Carlisle about it. Do you mind if I do"

"No I don't mind. That reminds me Carlisle wanted me to ask you if you wanted to talk to him later; but I guess I don't have to ask since you want to speak with him yourself."

_"Oh good, As soon as I find some answers I will discuss them with you."_

"I have been meaning to ask you after you made me jump. How did you get down stairs without me noticing? I hate to say this but you actually startled me."

"I am not sure how I got down stairs without you noticing maybe you were distracted. Sorry I made you jump"

Ok that's strange am I loosing it, because a human is not that quiet. I should have been able to detect her arrival. Oh well who would have thought a vampire being startled by a human. Em would love to tease me about that. Anyway Hope she likes the omelet, it is hard to tell since I don't eat human food myself. It seemed easy enough after.

"Not sure why I was distracted, maybe I was I wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

That's ok love." Ok I think it's time to change the subject. I quickly grab the Omelet out of the oven, turn off the oven and then place it on the table in front of her with a knife and fork.

"Hey Edward, everything smells really yummy, thank you, where did you learn to cook, when you don't even eat?"

"You're welcome and I learned how to cook by watching the food network."

"Oh OK"

"Eat up and then we will head to my house to meet the family"

"ok"

I hope Rose doesn't act like a bitch towards Bella, if she does I won't allow it. I also hope that

Emmett doesn't embarrass like he teases me on a daily basis. I know he means well though. And as for Rose, I am sure eventually she will grow to love Bella as much as the rest of the family does. After she ate her meal she got up and put her dish in the dishwasher and then turned to me to see what we would be doing next.

"Are you ready to go love?"

"Yes I am ready"

Bella and I, leave her house, lock up and then drive to my house to

* * *

**At the Cullen Mansion**

Even before I even get Bella into the house I am bombarded by my families thoughts.

_Why did Edward put her at risk when he made love to her last night? It isn't really that I hate her I just don't want to have the family in danger or put her in unnecessary danger from other's of our kind. I am jealous of her humanity. She can have children and I can't~ Rose_

_I am so happy for my son. He finally gets a mate and will no longer be alone. I so hope she loves us and accepts us who we are. Even before I meet her I am already consider her as my daughter. Although he risked Bella's life considering she is still human I am glad that they are now bonded~ Esme_

_Son I am glad that you were careful and didn't hurt your mate last night but like what we discussed on the phone this morning I am still concerned. She already feels like my daughter. I know I already met her at the hospital, but I hope she likes the family and accepts us. ~Dr. Carlisle Cullen_

_My youngest bro finally loses his V-card. Congratulations Bro. I promise Eddie I won't embarrass you girl too much. I don't want to scare her away I love her as if she was my sister._ ~_Emmett_

_Congrats on finally coming a man. Glad you didn't hurt my sis. I hope she doesn't think I don't like her. Why do I have to be so weak with my thirst? I hope I don't accidentally hurt her because I couldn't control my thirst. I guess I will just have to keep my distance like what was suggested. I already sense her emotions she is nervous but doesn't seem to be fearful before she even enters the house. ~Jasper_

_I am so happy for Edward. We can finally be a family. She will be one of us one day I have already seen it and it gets clearer every day. Bella and I are going to be such good friends. I just hope she can handle going shopping with me and getting makeovers. ~ Alice_

Why does Rose have to be a bitch? I am going to be teased now that everyone knows that I made love to Bella. I hope that she doesn't get too embarrassed by my family and the lack of secrets. I love Bella and I guess if she chooses to be one of us, I will grant it and deal with Rose's wrath later. I also plan on asking her to marry me when the time is right. I know that I probably should not have risk Bella's safety by making love to her, but I don't regret it and plan on a repeat.

_Don't worry Edward everything will be ok. She will fit perfectly with this family and she will feel at ease. Trust me. ~Alice_

I open the door and immediately Alice races over to us and envelopes Bella into a hug and sniffs her.

"You do smell good, Edward was right."

"Alice must you be so blunt"

"Sorry Bro. Anways, We are going to be such good friends. Welcome to the family. Can't wait to go shopping and do makeovers with you."

"Ok Alice, slow down. Human remember. As for me smelling good I have been told that before, but it doesn't bother me. Although I don't like shopping and makeovers for you I will make an exception."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into love." Alice glared at me and Bella giggled.

"It's ok Edward I will take my chances, I feel that Alice is a force to be reckon with."

"See Edward nothing to be worried about."

"Alright Sis."

Bella giggled again

_I am glad that she feels comfortable with us vampires but Alice shouldn't have raced up to her like that even if she knew of our super speed. She I wonder if she mind if I give her a hug. ~Esme_.

Next Esme came up to Bella but unlike Alice she hesitated, probably afraid that she would become fearful.

"Hey dear it so nice to finally meet you. I feel as if you are already my daughter. May I give you a hug" "Of course Mrs. Cullen, strange as it sounds I feel like a daughter too you already too. As for the hug, I wouldn't mind."

You so kind dear but please call me mom or Esme."

With that she gave Bella a hug.

"Love you already know my dad, Carlisle but you might as well meet him informally."

"Hey Dr. Cullen."

_Why does she have to be so formal? We are family. I guess I should tell her that I consider her my daughter. I also want to give her a hug and welcome her to the family. Don't want to scare her though with the welcoming of the family part though. ~ Carlisle_

"None of that, just like my wife told you. You may call me Carlisle or dad which ever you feel comfortable with. Now come here so I can give you a hug" with that she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Over there is Jasper, don't mind him he likes to keep his distance due to his difficulty with controlling his bloodlust."

"Hi Bella, Edward is right I do have difficulty with my thirst. It is nice to finally officially meet you. It's strange that you don't feel fear from us, most humans fear us, but I am glad that you don't."

Bella ran up to Jasper and gave him a hug. At first he stiffened but then he returned the hug.

What is my love thinking, and why didn't I react quick enough to stop her from giving Jasper a hug.

_What is she doing? What a strange human. ~Jasper_

_Whoa brave human. ~Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Rose._

"Um Hi Jasper I guess I should explain myself. I don't really feel that you are the weakest link. You're empathic correct." He nodded "well isn't thirst an emotion. " He nodded again

"Well the way I see it you not only have to manage your own thirst you are dealing with everyone else's thirst as well. Let me guess you probably feel thirstier when Edward and I are together."

"Never thought of it that way, that does make sense however. Maybe I won't have to distance myself from you." Bella smiled at that.

_She's very smart Edward, I like her. I can't believe a human figured out my problem. ~Jasper_

_I guess I haven't given her enough credit. I am still jealous of her though. ~Rose_

_She's a keeper son. ~Esme_

_I am a doctor and I didn't figure that out. I should talk to her more about the theory later. She is very smart for a human. ~Carlisle_

_See I told you that she would fit well in this family. ~Alice_

I smiled at my families thoughts.

I am glad that I have a very intelligent mate. She surprises me sometimes.

"Last but not least, the last vampire is Emmett. Don't be intimidated by his size he is really a big softy. "He Emmett nice to meet you. "Hey sis is it ok if I call you sis. And can I also give you a hug."

"Yes it's ok to call me sis if I can call you bro and you can give me a hug."

With that Emmett came up to Bella and gave her a bone crushing hug

"Emmett be careful of your own strength. It looks like that was too rough, but luckily you didn't crush her bones."

"Sorry Sis didn't mean to hug you so hard, hopefully I didn't hurt you."

"That's ok Em, I felt the pressure and I guess it was a little rough but no you didn't hurt me at all. For some reason I am noticing today I am not as brittle, I am not bruising like I normally do and I am not as clumsy as I usually am."

_Edward she's worried about something. Can't, pinpoint the cause though. That should hug should have caused her pain and broke her bones. ~Jasper._

_I am going to talk to her later. Something is definitely happening with her physically for her to not be as breakable ~Carlisle_

_My husband can be so dense sometimes. Humans are breakable he should be more careful. I hate to admit this but I am glad that Em didn't hurt her. ~Rose_

_Oh dear I hope she is ok. ~Esme_

I hope some of my venom didn't find its way into her blood stream after our love making. Now I have something else to worry about.

_Edward, please don't fret I don't believe your venom leaked into my blood stream. Wouldn't I be in pain, I am not, so please. Stop it. ~Bella_

_How are you able to hear me? Can you read minds? ~Edward_

_Yes unfortunately it seems as though I can read minds as well as project my thoughts. But please don't worry I think this is a good thing. ~Bella_

_Sorry you had to endure what Emmet said and what Rose said. You are right you would be in pain if venom was in your blood stream. Wonder what is causing this anomaly though. I recommend speaking to my dad later. ~Edward_

_I plan on speaking with him later. Do you mind if I speak to him away from the family. I promise to discuss things with you later. ~Bella_

_Sure love. I will try stop worrying about you too much but sometimes I can't help it. Are you really ok? ~Edward_

"Yeah Edward I am ok. I didn't mean to make you worry. Sorry. "

"Um what just happened? Bella Edward didn't say anything." Em Said.

She looked to me to saved her from revealing her gift to others, so that's what I did

"Well I silently asked her a question to low for you to hear but loud enough for her to understand what I had asked." Said Edward.

She mouthed Thanks to me for getting me out of that situation.

_She is really nervous about something. I am not really buying what Edward said though but I won't press either of them on it. ~Jasper_

"Hey love do you want a tour of the house or do you want something to eat."

"I am not hungry at the moment, I would like a tour but right now I kind of want to talk with Carlisle first if you don't mind."

"That fine"

"Hey Carlisle do you mind if I talk to you for a while privately."

"Not at all do you want to talk to me in my study or someplace else."

"Some place else if you don't mind."

"Not at all let's go out to my car and take a drive some place so we can have our chat."

"Sounds good to me."

_Wonder why she wants to talk to Carlisle. Hope nothing's wrong with her. ~Esme, Jasper, Emmett_

"See you in a bit love. Have a nice conversation. Love you."

"Love you too."

With that she gave me a quick kiss on the lips and followed Carlisle out to his car.

As soon as Carlisle and Bella left the house, I made it clear that I didn't want to discuss Bella's strange behavior.

With that everyone when their separate ways. Some went hunting; some went to their room to do what couples normally do, while I went up to my room to listen to music while I waited for my love.

An Hour later I decided that it probably would be a good idea for me to go hunting so that I wouldn't harm my Bella.

According to Alice Bella should return by the time I return.

I ran through the forest in search for my favorite meal "The mountain lion".


End file.
